Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version)
Cartoon Characters' Movie Spoof of Used Disney and Pixar's Film Inside Out. Cast * Joy - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Sadness - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) * Fear - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Disgust - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Anger - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Riley Anderson - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Bill Anderson - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Jill Anderson - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Bing Bong - Shrek * Mrs. Anderson's Emotions - Esther (Ben-Hur (1959)), Elaine Benes (Seinfeld), Scarlett O'Hara (Gone with the Wind (1939)), Ilsa Lund (Casablanca (1942)) and Magnolia Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) * Mr. Anderson's Emotions - Judah Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur (1959)), Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld), Rhett Butler (Gone with the Wind (1939)), Rick Blaine (Casablanca (1942)) and Gaylord Ravenal (Show Boat (1951)) * Meg - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Jangles the Clown - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Jordan - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Meg - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) * Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rainbow Unicorn - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) * Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) * Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) * Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) * Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) * Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) * Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) * Cool Girl's Anger - Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) * Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) * Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) * Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpson) * Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros) * Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) * The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) * The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) * The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) * The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) * The Eye Shadow Girl - Freakella (Madballs) * The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) * The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) * The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) * Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) * Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) * Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) * Frank and Dave (The Subconsciouns) - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) See Also * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Trailers/Transcripts * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) (Clip) * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) - Star Butterfly Quick Thinking * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) - Elsa the Snow Queen We Should Cry * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) - Lori Loud Five Second Rule * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) - Beast My Bad * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) - Flint Lockwood Shoes of Doom * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version): Princess Peach's First Date? * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Transcripts Scenes Index * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 1 - Golden Day * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 2 - The Move/Star Butterfly & Elsa the Snow Queen * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 3 - Bedtime/Embarrassed/Outer Edge * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 4 - Dinner/Star Butterfly's Mind Map * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 5 - Forgetters * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 6 - Friendship/Saved/Abstract Thought * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 7 - Imagination Land * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 8 - No More Hockey/Sad Daffy/The Big Idea * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 9 - Dream Productions * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 10 - Sideshow Bob * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 11 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought/Crossroads/Memory Dump * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind/Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Version) Part 14 - End Credits Gallery S1E23 Star Butterfly Hair Pose.png|Star Butterfly as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Sadness 20131031074301!Flint Lockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Fear Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud as Disgust No-453px-Beast pose.jpg|Beast as Anger Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof